


Gendrya ficlets

by Aielwildling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aielwildling/pseuds/Aielwildling
Summary: First fic! Don't know yet if it'll be a oneshot or if there'll be more, we'll see!





	Gendrya ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Don't know yet if it'll be a oneshot or if there'll be more, we'll see!

“Father”

Gendry was vaguely aware of two small hands trying to shake his arm.

“Father”

“Mmm?”

“Father, wake up!”

He cracked an eye open and saw his son standing by the bed, eyes wide as saucers.

“What’s wrong, laddie?”

“There’s a monster in my chamber!”

“Oh?”

“Aye! I’ve heard it running on the roof beams! And making strange noises… as though it was _eating_ the beams!”

A smile stretched Gendry’s lips, so he pursed them, trying to suppress it.

“Father, you must come and slay it!”

“Why don’t you ask your mother? She’s way better at killing monsters than I am”

“I know! I wanted to wake _her_ , but she’s not here!”

Gendry glanced over his shoulder, but Orys was right, Arya wasn’t there. She must have gone for a walk again. That... bull-headed woman!

“Father?”

Gendry turned back to his son.

“Tell you what, you can sleep here with me” he said as he lifted the furs for his son to crawl in. “We’ll think about how to drive out the monster in the morning”

“Will you use your war hammer?” Orys’s voice was muffled but clearly excited as he snuggled in his father's arms.

Gendry snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. “We’ll see about that. Sleep now, you’re safe here”

Gendry kissed the top of his head and waited for him to relax and fall back to sleep.

He must have fallen asleep too, because he didn’t realise Arya was back until she snuck her ice-cold feet in between his, startling him awake.

He heard her laughing behind him, but she stopped abruptly when she heard Orys's annoyed mumbles. She sat up to peak over his shoulder, and he felt her swollen belly press into his back and the child inside kicking in response. It was almost time, any day now.

She glanced at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

“We’ve got dormice again”


End file.
